The One Who Remains
by TheNidaimeRikudoSenninReborn
Summary: He was a regular teenager till everything went downhill all because of a beer bottle and a floating grandp- Woah is that a portal?
1. Prologue

_ PROLOGUE_

Bullshit, If i can describe my current situation in any other way i probably wouldn't.

It's just a drink they said, You've just graduated they said now my instincts have always been sharper than most and my reflexes faster than lightning but going out for that one drink was probably not worth it, You see i had just graduated from my academy the top grades as always because my parents would expect nothing less, really it was going great i had a job planned, i wanted to start a life, Out of nowhere one of my so called "Buddies" Decided that going out drinking to celebrate our recent graduation was a really good idea, You want to take a fucking guess out of what happened man?, It went horrible sure it was fun that was before i started thinking this in my mind as a car is going full speed towards me my reflexes and normal state allowing me to keep calm instead of praying, judging how fast that car is going there's no way it'll stop without killing me in time besides the driver is probably drunk, I guess i really never got to do somethings i wanted like, yeah nothing comes to mind i mean when you have a Photographic memory and a brain that functions better than most I've basically memorized shonen jump my favorite being Naruto , Oh well guess imminent death is upon me now well guess it's over.

**_OVER IT IS NOT _**

I wake up in a dark room surrounded by darkly lit candles all of the sudden a figure appears before me it's clad in a robe a 6 black spheres are levitating on its back it seems to carry a staff of sorts for whatever reason i really don't give much fucks, suddenly it introduces it self.

"Welcome." It talks it's voice calm and soft yet it can be heard all across the room  
"Hello" i respond to it unsure if it is a he or a she  
"I am Hagoromo Otsusuki the progenitor of chakra itself, the father of all these "shinobi" " I respond "Yeah i'm aware of it you're that Naruto guy, Hey Whoever is out there this is a real funny prank jackass how about you let me out or i'll kick the old guys ass"  
he suddenly chuckles to himself "You think this is funny?"  
"relax child'" he lifts up his hood i am met with a familiar face, the face of the father of all chakra from the Naruto universe.

"Cool."

Hagoromo face faults as his expression resembles a man that just shit out a brick  
"i reveal you that something that you humans think is fake is real and all you say is cool?  
"Yeah pretty much i mean what's the point in overreacting old man?"  
Hagoromo reveals a tick mark "'anyhow i've brought you here to join my own "universe" per se the outcomes of the final fight aren't favorable per say"  
"Cool when do i sta-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a portal opens under me as Hagoromo laughs "right now brat,"

Somehow i knew this was gonna make even more of a fucked up mess.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up in a really uncomfortable mattress and as i stand up i notice myself shorter than usual, walking over to the bathroom i happing to look at a midget with blond hair

Ah, shit im naruto ain't it

Well the show did (ME)him no good he(I'm) pretty damn small(So damn awesome and freakeshly handsome) The memories kick in, Suddenly im bombarded on information till i realize this is the night after the mizuki incident HAX NO JUTSU, oh man that's gonna be great according the the old grandpa i've got till the chuunin exams till everything goes to shit but that'll be enough time for what i'm planing on doing,

TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Suddenly 300 hundred Naruto's(Me) Popped up outside my crappy(Awesome) appartment building

"Alright 150 of you split up and work on the basics the other half split up in groups of two and one half go to the library and read all of the books related to shinobi stuff, The other half see what you can learn about fuinjutsu". "Alright Sir Jackass we'll get right on it"

"Damn i hate myself" I whisper to myself

"WE ARE YOU WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOU TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!"

"Shut up and do your damn job, i'll head to a shop get a new attire this jumpsuit is ridiculous(Awesome) Why such a horrid color as neon orange(Such an awesome color)

"Hai Boss, But you should probably stop talking to yourself"

I go out for a quick walk on the streets of konoha when i go into a shop with a kunai on the top called Higurashi's i walk in to meet a brown haired cute girl with a resemblence to a panda when i realized it was tenten from the naruto(me) Series

"Welcome to Higurashi's, What can i do for ya?"

"Hello i'd just like a new attire you know orange isn't really a fitting color you know?"

"Yeah sure we have some but if you'd like them in your size then you should tell me your measurements"

"You know i really don't know them perhaps you could take them for me?"

She blushed under the implication of my words

"Y-Yeah Sure thing um...Whats your name?"

"Naruto"

"Tenten"

"Nice to meet you Panda-koi"

She blushed at the strange nickname developing a tick mark as we walked into a waiting room and she started measuring my size

"Alright You should go into isle 14 we have them in your size"

"Alright thank you panda-koi"

"Yeah just go away"

When i walked into isle 14 i was bombarded with dark shinobi attire

Upon finishing to look at everything i came with a dark top longsleeved shirt and matching pants with bandages on my calfs and a shinobi pouch, In all i look like a carbon chibi sized copy of the fourth, Fucking awesome

I'm currently having an inner debate on weather i should get something else i mean some money for always saving up since retarded me didn't know how to properly use money nor what to spend it on i got some chakra paper aswell and decided to go with a sword, i needed a special sword that would fit me well, i walked over to the weapons section and found what i was looking for a pure black blade the sword being completely black but the hilt was white the scabbard was pure black almost floating in the midnight, I could tell it was chakra conductive but there was something special about it, it seemed to bask in the very precense of night and it gave off an unsure aura

i grabbed it and walked it over to ten-ten with 5 different sets of my shinobi attire, aswell did i mention that i also bought a mask and managed to find a pair of sunglasses and i went to the counter to get rang up for money, out of the back came out a grown man his eyes widened slightly at my precense probably seeing the resemblence with me and the fourth hokage considering with my clothing i almost looked exactly like him

"Are you sure you want that blade?,"

"Yeah sir, is there something wrong with it?"

"Not at all kid, just make sure to take good care of it. it's a special sword"

"Does it have a name?"

"Every good weapon should have a name sir."

"I think i like you brat in fact yes it does its name, is Gekkō no sora(Moonlight sky)"

"Quite an exotic name moonlight sky?"

"it's an exotic blade kid."

"You know since it's your first time here i'll give you the blade for free and a 50% discount on the clothing?"

Ten-ten's eyes widen at the implication of such a fact {WHAT?! A 50% DISCOUNT?, Her dad has never given ANYBODY a discount in her entire LIFE}

I leave with a wide grin as i head off to a very special training ground

"Dad who was that?"

"Someone very special Ten-chan but you shouldn't need to worry about it"

As i arrive at a training ground 44 i have a smile on my face

"I'm gonna fuck so much shit up in here.".


End file.
